Convert $\dfrac{33}{26}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $33 \div 26 = {1}\ \text{ R } {7}$ So the improper fraction has $1$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${1} \times \dfrac{26}{26} = {\dfrac{26}{26}}$ This quotient $1$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $7$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{7}}{26}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${1}\ {\dfrac{7}{26}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{26}{26}} + {\dfrac{7}{26}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{33}{26}$.